


From Me to You. Love, William T. Spears

by hellosweetie17



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Presents, Smiles, Surprises, mysterious boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: Grell walks into his office and finds a mysterious box sitting on his desk.





	

The Dispatch Supervisor sat in his office chair, attempting to complete the massive pile of paperwork on his desk while the flamboyant Grell Sutcliff draped himself over William's shoulders, begging for attention.  
  
"I will tell you one more time, Mr. Sutcliff," warned William, glancing at the redhead out of the corner of his eye, "return to your office immediately and complete your assignments—or face overtime." He shrugged the crimson reaper off of him. _There is something waiting for you_ , he thought to himself as he willed the frustrating man away.

Grell dramatically sighed. "Fine, Willy, darling," he whined, kissing the stoic reaper's cheek. His actions earned him a crack on the head from William's fountain pen.

Pouting, Sutcliff left the room and sauntered down the hallway, twirling like a ballerina as he entered his own office. He walked up to the wooden desk, his footsteps faltering when he noticed the blue and white box sitting on it.

Grell slowly approached the mysterious box and cautiously took off its lid. Out popped a gray, black, and white Siamese kitten wearing a giant red bow. It purred and meowed happily at its new owner.

The ecstatic sounds of delight echoed down the hallway toward William's office and he blushed a burning shade of scarlet upon hearing the squealing laughter. He covered his mouth with his hand, concealing the smile spread across his cheeks.


End file.
